


The Voices In My Head

by xadiasmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Slow Burn, ladybug and chat noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xadiasmoon/pseuds/xadiasmoon
Summary: Mind Keepers are creatures full of surprises. One moment, they're in your head talking to you, the next, they're floating creatures that can turn you into a superhero.In this AU, there are no superheroes at first, it's just Marinette and Adrien. Tikki and Plagg, the Mind Keepers, were once kwamis. But not for long. They were imprisoned in people's minds for God knows how long, until someone found the solution to get the kwamis to leave their head. No one knows of this solution, only the kwamis, but they aren't allowed to tell their masters.Once the kwamis leave someone's head, they turn back into kwamis, creatures that can turn humans into superheroes.Will Marinette and Adrien be able to help the Mind Keepers out of their head and turn into Paris' Famous superheroes? And if so, how will this affect Marinette and Adrien's relationship? Will they stay 'just friends', or will it be more?Read to find out more!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. ~Prologue~

You know that thing about the angel and the devil in your head that each tries to convince you to do something, giving you the pros and cons of the situation? Well, the Mind Keepers are kinda like that.

Hundreds of years ago, a 20-year-old Chinese man named Wang Fu kept hearing a voice in his head. He was baffled. He continued to think that it was just his imagination. The voice talked to him in his head, and Fu just needed to think something back in order to communicate back with it. Master Fu soon found out that there was a creature in his head. The creature explained everything to him. These creatures are called Mind Keepers.

These creatures were once called Kwamis. They were little creatures, each based after an animal, and they could turn humans into superhumans, in other words, superheroes. There were certain jewels, called the Miraculous, that humans needed to equip in order to be able to transform. All was going well for many centuries. Cities were being saved, the order was being kept in countries, and many more great things. 

But one day, a superhero turned toward evil. Now, these superheroes were specifically chosen. The kwamis don't choose just anyone, they chose whoever they think might be up to it. This hero was no hero anymore.

He wasn't a villian, but he was the first supervillain.

No Miraculous holder had ever turned against good. They all helped cities and countries defeated bad guys, and kept justice. This Miraculous holder had the Miraculous of the Bat. And his name was Chiroptera. With his power, he could hypnotize a whole army with the sound of bat screeching. Somehow, this man killed all of the miraculous holders and took in the kwamis. There were only two kwamis that did not get captured. And those two were the most powerful.

Tikki, the kwami of the Ladybug, had the power of Creation and Good Luck. And Plagg, the kwami of the Cat, had the power of Destruction and Bad Luck. They both found a way to smuggle out the kwamis behind Chiroptera's back. They had all escaped. They were ready to get rid of Chiroptera. No one knew what Chiroptera wanted with the kwamis, so they didn't know what he had up his sleeve. He was so angry at the kwamis for escaping, so he decided to just get rid of them.

Chiroptera used his powers, to get rid of the kwamis, but something went wrong, and all but Tikki and Plagg teleported to Oblivion, which was a very dark place with nothing. Tikki and Plagg transformed into Bat Sreecher's brain. They can talk to him in his head. He can talk back to them by thinking something, or in other words, talking in his head. They called themselves the 'Mind Keepers' Tikki and Plagg drove Chiroptera CRAZY. He couldn't secretly plan anything because Tikki and Plagg can hear everything he hears. They often fill his head with their thoughts, trying to purposely annoy him.

Chiroptera went out of his mind. He kept trying to find a way to remove the Mind Keepers from his brain. He didn't care if it killed him, or worse yet if the kwamis killed him. He just didn't care. He felt lonely, all couped up in his lair, with no one else, besides the Mind Keepers, to talk to him. 

Chiroptera, Tikki, and Plagg, continuously searched for a way to remove the Mind Keepers from the villain's head. Eventually, they gave up. Chiroptera entered a state of depression. He gave up his Miraculous. Tikki and Plagg quit annoying him. They felt pretty bad. After all, they themselves did not know how to fix this problem. Chiroptera was still a young teenager. He was 14 but did not go to school. He had no parents, no home, no anything. He still kept his Miraculous by his side for when he needed it, like to smuggle food, sleep somewhere while still staying transformed, etc. He ended up going to school. He made some friends, had a lot of fun at school, and even found a girl that he really liked. Chiroptera's civilian name was Arlo.

School was Arlo's escape for freedom, depression, and bad memories. A few months later, Tikki and Plagg were still searching for a method to leave Arlo's head. All of a sudden, they found a portal in Arlo's brain and used it to leave his head. They were all shocked and didn't know how it happened, but eventually figured it out. They also did some more research and investigating and found out how to bring the rest of the kwamis back, in which they succeeded with doing. The kwamis eventually kept getting new holders, but stayed in the human's brain, until they figured out how to bring them back out into kwamis. The kwamis did not give their holders the solution into getting out of their brains. The holders knew that the kwamis could leave their head and turn them into superheroes, but had to find out how to get them out on their own. The kwamis did this purposely.

Many people did not manage to find a way to get the kwamis out of their heads. It was very rare that someone did find out. Now, back to Mr. Wang Fu and the Mind Keepers. The kwami, or Mind Keeper, that was in Fu's head was Waize. Waize explained everything to Fu, except did not tell him how he can leave his brain. Fu still lived on but did not figure out the solution to get Waize out of his head. Superheroes were pretty rare, seeing as how many holders could not find out how to get the Mind Keepers out of their heads.

Now, we'll see whether or not Tikki and Plagg can get their current holders to figure out how to get the Mind Keepers out of their head and turn into superheroes ;).


	2. ~Chapter 1~

**3rd Person POV (With Marinette)**

Marinette ran to school. She had overslept again. She made it to the classroom just in time. The bell rang right when she entered. "Whew! Made it on time!" She sighed in relief.

It was the first day of 10th grade. She looked over to where Alya and Nino were sitting. Marinette met Nino in Junior High (Middle School), and met Alya only last year. The three of them were inseparable.

They all greeted each other with hugs and excitement, even though they had already seen each other during the summer plenty. Marinette also greeted the rest of the class. She groaned when she saw Chloe. The She-devil and her servant trailing behind her. "Well, well, if it isn't Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Chloe spit. "Hello to you too Chloe," Marinette replied.

They glared at each other. After a few seconds, the teacher came in. "Hello again everyone!" Mrs. Bustier exclaimed. 'It's nice to see you all again!" She took out the seating chart and started telling everyone where to sit. Marinette and Alya sat by each other again. They sat in the second row by the door. Nino sat in front of them. The seat by him was empty. He groaned. "Why do I have to sit by myself?"

Alya giggled.

Marinette had been suspecting a crush on Nino from Alya. Alya has a very tough personality, but when she's around Nino, she lets her guard down. She blushes and sometimes even stutters. The worst that has happened was Alya tripping when Nino was around her. She had become clumsier than Marinette herself. But that was last year.

Miss Bustier starts doing the roll call. Everyone was present. "Now, kids, we have a new student this year! Let's welcome him with kindness and trust!"

Chloe starts squealing. _What's up with her_?

A knock from the door is heard. Mrs. Bustier opens the door.

A teenager with sun-kissed blond hair and bright green eyes enters the room.

"Everyone welcome Adrien Agreste!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but we all know where it's going ;)


	3. ~Chapter 2~

**3rd Person POV (With Marinette)**

A teenager with sun-kissed blond hair and bright green eyes enters the room. He wears a white jacket over his black striped shirt.

"Everyone welcome Adrien Agreste!"

Marinette looked over at the new kid. _He's gorgeous._ She thinks.

"Why don't you go sit next to Nino in the front?" Mrs. Bustier points to Nino. Nino waves. Adrien goes over to his new seat.

In the corner of her eye, Marinette notices Chloe blowing a kiss to Adrien and winking. She almost gags. The lesson starts. Marinette notices Nino and Adrien getting along. She smiles. _Nino won't be by himself anymore._. She thinks.

Lunchtime arrives and students start pouring out of the classroom. Marinette and Alya walk to their normal lunch spot. The park. They take out a spotted red and black blanket that Marinette made and lay it on the grass under a tree. They watch as Nino and Adrien walk towards them. _Adrien is coming over here!_ Marinette thinks.

"Hey girls! Do you mind if Adrien sits with us today?" Nino asks. "Yeah of course!" Alya answers. Marinette thought she imagined a blush on Nino's face. She nods in agreement. Adrien and Nino sit down.

"Hello! I'm Adrien!" Adrien introduces.

"Hey, I'm Alya, and this is Marinette." Alya points to me. Marinette smiles sweetly and waves. Adrien waves back. Butterflies grow in Marinette's insides.

Marinette never had anything to do with boys. She was never really interested in anyone. The only boy that she's the closest to is Luka Coffaine. She knows he likes her. She has the faintest crush on him. They hang out all of the time. Neither of them has made a move yet though, and Marinette wants to keep it that way.

A conversation starts. They all get to know Adrien better, and he gets to know them better as well. He talks about his life inside his house, how his dad treats him, how he has a specific diet to follow, how he's locked up inside a huge house, and how he convinced his dad to let him go to school. They all laugh together and have fun. Lunch eventually ends. Marinette and Alya stay to clean up (After the boys offering to help but the girls insisted). "So, Alya. What do you think of Nino?" Marinette asks, mischievously smiling. She puts all of the food in their bags. Alya blushes. "Shouldn't you ask me what I think of the new kid?" She spits out, starting to fold the blanket.

"Well, I don't really care what you think of him right now. What do you think about Nino?" I ask again.

Alya hesitates. "Um, well, ugh ok! I have a crush on Nino!" She gives up.

Marinette squeals, "Omg, I knew it! I ship it so much!"

They start walking to their lockers. Marinette is holding the leftover lunch and Alya is holding the blanket. I twist the combination on my locker and pull it open. I stick the leftovers and the blanket in there. I shut the locker. "Let's get going before we're late" Marinette points out. "It's not like we're gonna be early," Alya says, rolling her eyes. They laugh, remembering all the moments that Marinette Dupain-Cheng is always late, and has never been anywhere early.

As they enter the classroom, Marinette stops. Adrien was crouching by her desk, picking something on the seat. She walks over to him, curious. She gasps as she sees that he's putting chewed GUM on her chair. Marinette gasps. "Hey, what are you doing?" Marinette asks. Adrien whips around. "Oh-uh-I" He gets cut off by Chloe and Sabrina laughing their hearts out. "Ok, I get it. Good job you three, very funny" Marinette snaps. "Marinette no, no! I was just trying to take this off!" "Oh, really? You're friends with Chloe, right? I thought better of you Adrien." "Why do people keep saying that?" Adrien mumbles. Marinette was fuming. She grabs a napkin from her bag and put it on the gum, without even trying to take it off. She turns to Alya. She gasps. Alya's face was completely red, and she looked like she was about to get into a fight with someone, which she probably would have. She walks over to Chloe and starts yelling. Adrien sits back down by Nino, looking sorrowful. Marinette feels a tinge of guilt building up inside her. She ignores the feeling.

The end of the school day arrives at last. Everyone starts to pour out of the classroom, holding umbrellas. _Is it raining?_ Marinette wonders. She groans. She had not brought an umbrella to school with her. She stands outside of the school, under the little bit of cover the roof provides. She holds out a hand. Adrien walks up behind her.

_Badum_

"Hey," He says, sounding amused. He waves. She turns away from him.

_Badum_

A frown replaces the smile that was on his face only seconds ago. He pulls out his umbrella and opens it up.

_Badum_

"I just wanted to let you know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum out of your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends." He lowers deeply.

_Badum_

"It's all sort of. . .new to me." He smiles and shrugs, his green eyes illuminating. He turns to Marinette, holding out his umbrella.

_Badum_

Marinette looks at Adrien in awe. She stares at his face. _His eyes are so green, so. . .electric. Enough to send a shock through my body. His tan face, and his soft pink lips. I could just stare at the perfections of his face all day._

Thunder clapped behind Marinette, making her gasp.

**(The thunder is increasing the electricity between them. Hehe. I'm gonna go now...)**

She reaches out for the umbrella, hesitating. She finally gets a hold of the umbrella, brushing Adrien's hand in the process. She blushes madly.

_Badum_

Suddenly, the umbrella closes in on Marinette. Adrien is shocked at first, but then bursts out laughing. _His laugh is so pretty. . ._ Marinette observes. She giggles along with him. Adrien stops laughing and says, "See you tomorrow!" He walks over to the limo that's waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

_Badum_

Marinette is so shocked at what happened she drops her backpack and just stares. "Uh-huh! See you tomo-tomor, ah! Why am I stammering?"

_Badum_

_'I think I have an idea!'_

It was a female. The voice was squeaky and young, but also sounded like it was thousands of years old. Marinette was so startled she let out a little shriek.

"Who's there?" Marinette called out. There was no response in the real world, but she heard the voice again in her head.

_'Oh! I'm sorry for startling you! My name is Tikki, and I am right here, in your head!'_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMBRELLA SCENE 2.0 YASSSSSSSSSS
> 
> Ahem, excuse my fangirling. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :).


	4. ~Chapter 3~

**3rd Person POV (With Marinette)**

_Is there something in my head? Am I going crazy?_ Many questions race through Marinette's mind.

_'Let's go home first, and then I can explain everything!'_

The voice says once again.

"How do I talk to you without making myself look like a fool?" Marinette asked out loud, embarrassed at herself.

Tikki giggled. ' _Just think something back to me. It's like talking to your head, but to someone.'_

**NOTE: From now on, Tikki thoughts will be in these things ' ' and italics. Marinette's will be just in italic. It's pretty confusing lol. But the same thing with Adrien and Plagg. Oops! I've said too much already. . .**

_Oh. Like this?_

_'Yeah! You got it!'_

Marinette walks back home, still bewildered by the fact that there was a creature talking to her in her head. She found it still hard to believe. She thought about what just happened. She shared a moment with Adrien. Butterflies swarmed her insides. She shook her head. _Focus Marinette!_ She thought.

_'Focus on what?'_

_On this! What you are, what you're doing in my head! This is just too much to take in! Plus that moment with Adrien!_

A giggle was sounded from her head. _'Oh, Marinette! You need to trust me. As I said, I'll explain all of this to you, don't worry! Just focus on getting home right now!'_

Marinette nodded to herself, listening to Tikki. She felt something. Something that told her to trust Tikki with her life. Her heart warmed at the feeling. Minutes later, she found herself in her room, waiting for Tikki to explain herself.

_So, Tikki, it's time for you to explain._

And so Tikki described everything in detail. While this was happening, something else was going on not too far from here.

**With Adrien**

As Adrien walked away from Marinette, he felt heat coming to his face. He was blushing! _Why is my face so warm? Am I blushing? No, it must be something else._ **(wtf else can it be Agreste?)** He reaches to open the door of the limo, but suddenly, a voice stops him.

_'First day of school and we already have two lovebirds!'_

"What?" Adrien whisper.

_'Hi. I'm Plagg. And I'm in your head._

Adrien stayed silent.

_'You can respond back to me by talking in your head'_

_Like this?_

_'Yep!'_

_What was that you said earlier about having two lovebirds?_

_'Oh, that. You and that Marinette girl seem to be hitting it off nicely.'_

**(Get ready for it. . . )**

Adrien chuckles out loud. _Whatever, she's just a friend._

**(Bam! There you go. Feel free to let out all of your anger on me, but I'm just stating exactly what they said in the ep.)**

_A...a friend_

Adrien visibly blushes, not denying it this time. He opens the door to the limo and gets in. as the car drives off, a certain lovesick bluenette is watching him leave.  
  



	5. ~Chapter 4~

**Marinette's POV (Yay, finally first person!)**

_So the only way for you to leave my head, is unknown? By any human?_

_'Yep!'_

Tikki just explained to me everything about the Mind Keepers. She said that only she and Plagg, the other Mind Keeper, know the solution to exterminating themselves from their owner's brains **(Ew that sounds so gross)**. I sit on my bed, trying to process all of this newfound information.

I'm still finding it difficult to register this in my brain. I'm starting to understand everything though. Arlo was just a person who was misunderstood. He had a good rest of his life. He made many amazing friends, got married, had kids, and had a successful life. He _did_ manage to get the Mind Keepers out of his head.

Another part of this that bewildered me is that when the Mind Keepers leave your head, they turn into something called a kwami. Kwamis can help you turn into a superhero, which I find hard to believe, but something tells me that I can believe Tikki. However, there were some rules about the Miraculous that had to be followed:

-Do not share your identity until you and your partner figure it out on your own or decide to reveal. Do not let anyone else know of your identity. It could bring danger to you and your loved ones.

-The Miraculous jewels cannot be used for evil at all.

-Do not use the Miraculous for your own selfish needs.

I found these rules reasonable. I kept them in my mind, knowing that they will be of use to me if I get Tikki out of my head.

 _I still find this pretty hard to believe, but my instincts are telling me to trust you._ I smile. Now I have a companion that can help me with many things, including my upcoming boy problems.

 _'_ _Well, you should follow your instincts! Remember, whatever you need, I'll be there for you!'_ Tikki replied in her bright voice. _'And don't worry, I'll be there to help you with Adrien.'_ I can literally hear her smirk with that statement.

I blush. _Tikki!_

A giggling sound rings in my head

I suddenly get a text from someone. I reach for my phone and check who texted me. _Alya._

Alya 😜: Hey gurl! Hope you made it home without getting soaked. Sorry I had to leave so quickly, I needed to go babysit my sisters.

Mari: Don't worry about it! I had forgotten my umbrella, so Adrien lent me his umbrella so I wouldn't get soaked. 😊

Alya 😜: Oh? You guys made up?

Mari: Yeah. . . He apologized and told me how he's never been to school before, and that he'd never had friends before, so this was all new to him.

Mari: I just stared into his gorgeous emerald green eyes and found that he wasn't lying, and he really wanted a friend. I felt like I had to forgive him, so I did.

Alya 😜: 😏

Mari: Don't give me that face, Alya! Then he handed me his umbrella, and it closed on me. Alya, his laugh is so beautiful. I almost melted on the spot. We were having this little moment, but the umbrella had to ruin it by inhabiting my clumsiness. And get this, as he was leaving, I started stuttering. It was so embarrassing!

Alya 😜: Sounds to me like you have a crush.

Mari: What!? No way!

Alya 😜: You sure? Let's test that theory tomorrow at school. If you blush or stutter around Adrien tomorrow at school, then you give me free pastries for a week.

Mari: And if I win?

Alya 😜: I'm positive that won't happen, but just to make you feel better, if you win, then I'll never tease you about this ever again.

Mari: Easy peasy! I'm gonna win, so don't get your hopes up.

Alya 😜: I'm not even gonna argue with you about this right now because we all know that you're gonna lose.

Mari: Is that so? Well, you're on Alya!

Alya 😜: It's on, Marinette!

And that was the end of our conversation. Alya drives a hard bargain, but we'll see who wins. I only stuttered because I was shocked by Adrien's words, right? Yeah, that's it! Nothing more. **(Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Mari)**

_'Marinette you are very dense. If I could shake my head right now, I would do it constantly.'_

I was taken aback by her words. _Why would you say I'm dense? I haven't done anything!_

_'You'll understand someday Marinette. . .someday'_

I put down my phone and shake my head. This is gonna be a long night. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like Tikki, but more aggressive (Or Agreste-ive. Hehe). I would just start yelling at Mari for being stupid af. Smh.


	6. ~Chapter 5~

**Adrien's POV**

When I get home, I start asking Plagg questions.

_'Woah, Woah, Woah, kiddo. Calm down. I'll explain everything.'_

_Ok._ I oblige and start listening.

A few minutes later, Plagg had explained to me some shocking information. I continue to ask questions until I understand everything. This whole process takes some time, considering Plagg said he was too lazy to explain everything.

Apparently, there's a way to get the Mind Keepers out of your head and turn them into creatures called kwamis that can turn you into superheroes.

Plagg also described the story of Arlo. It was a nice story to listen to, as there were many details that I kindly asked Plagg to explain.

The Mind Keeper also mentioned that while he was a kwami, he became obsessed with cheese, specifically camembert.

_Great. I'm gonna be a stinky superhero_

_'Well if you wanna be a superhero, I need the energy to transform you'_

I mentally rolled my eyes.

I think about being a superhero. What it's like to be free. I imagine jumping from building to building, working with a partner or a team. The wind flowing through my hair, the feeling of being in the sky.

I dismiss those thoughts. I probably won't be able to get Plagg out of my head, and he's gonna drive me crazy.

_'Hey! I heard that!'_

_It's true though._

I lean back on my bed and lie there for a few minutes. A thought comes into my head.

_Plagg, do you know who has the other Mind Keeper?_

_'Nope. I was never told, but we chose our owners without telling each other, so we can keep you both safe.'_

_Oh, so it's just one other person?_

_'Yeah, it's been like that since. . . since Arlo banished the other kwamis. It's just me, the Cat Kwami, and Tikki, the Ladybug Kwami.'_

_So the other holder is a female?_

_'Yes.'_

Nathalie calls me for dinner, and I eat alone once again.

**Plagg's 1st person POV**

I have a feeling this one will be interesting. . .


	7. ~Chapter 6~

**Marinette 1st person POV**

I run into the classroom, making it right before the bell rang. Panting, I find Alya, Nino, and Adrien already sitting down. _What a miracle! I made it on time._

I hear the ringing of Tikki's giggle in my head. I smile, remembering the events of yesterday. Tikki is someone I can count on whenever I need her. She will always be there whenever I need her, even as a kwami.

I walk over to my seat. I catch Adrien's eye. He smiles at me. I smile back. Thinking back to the event of yesterday, I blush. I run to my seat as Aya smirked.

"Your blush is showing Marinette," Alya remarked. "Noted," I say, annoyed.

Miss Bustier comes in and starts the lesson. I tune out and stare at the back of Adrien's head.

"Marinette!" I flinch as I hear my name. "What's the equation for this graph?" Miss Bustier asks. I panic. I wasn't paying attention! I quickly scan the graph. Being sharp-minded helps me to quickly analyze and look through things.

"The equation for the graph is y = 90x-10" I answered.

Miss Bustier smiles, "Correct! Try and pay attention next time Marinette."

I smile and nod. Adrien looks back at me and smiles. I smile back. _Oh, that was so embarrassing!_

_'It's alright! He's smiling at you, so he might be impressed because you solved the equation so quickly!_

_Well, I guess those advanced math classes I took when I was little really paid off!_

Tikki giggles. Class resumes again after that little interruption.

**~Later~**

The bell rings and students start pouring out of the classroom. I started leaving the classroom. Adrien met me at the door of the classroom. "Hey, Marinette!" He says.

"He-hey A-A-Adrien!" I stuttered.

"Are you ok? You kinda zoned out back there." He noted, worry on his face.

He noticed! How embarrassing!

_'It'll be ok! At least he noticed! He's worried about you! That's a start!'_

_Yeah, you're right! I can do this!_

"Yeah, I'm fine! I was just thinking about something, don't worry." I said, smiling at his perfect face.

He smiles at me, "Anyways, I was thinking we could hang out sometime soon. You know, to get to know each other better, considering we just met? What do you think?"

My heart skipped a beat. Adrien wants to hang out with me! Me! I start internally squealing.

_'Calm down Mari, you can get married, have, three kids, and get a hamster later when you grow up. For now, focus on just hanging out with him and not embarrassing yourself.'_

_How did you...?_

_'I can read your mind Marinette'_ Tikki reminded me.

 _Right._ She can hear everything I think! This is gonna be one heck long of a day.

"Yes, plea- I-I mean, Yeah! Gr-reat idea! I-I'd love to!" I stutter, turning into a shade of red.

"Perfect! We can decide on the meet up place and time later. Here's my number!" He pulls out a piece of paper from the pocket in his jacket and hands it to me. I smile at him and stick the paper in my jacket pocket.

"Well, I better get going, see you later!" He waves, walking over to his limo that was waiting for him.

"S-see. . .ya" I weakly wave, going back into daydream mode. I sigh and take out the sticky note with his number on it. I smile at it, then stick it back in my pocket.

I only reach the bottom of the stairs before I hear it, "MARITRASH!" _Here we go again._ I roll my eyes, knowing what's to come. I turn around, facing a brat with plastic for a face **(HA! TAKE THAT CHLOE)**. "Dupain-Cheng! How dare you get near my Adrikins! He's mine, and doesn't want you or your germs near him!" The lie rolls right off her tongue.

"Oh? Then why did he give me his number?" I ask sassily. She gasps. "WHAT!? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" She scoffs and stomps away. I smirk. _Who's got Adrien now, Chloe?_

_'Well, technically, you still need to score him. He only gave you his number.'_

_Way to be supportive Tikki._ I think sarcastically.

What Marinette and Adrien don't know is that they have a lot to come for them in the future. . .


	8. ~Chapter 7~

**3rd Person POV**

**~Months later~**

Eventually, Marinette and Adrien grew a lot closer. They hit it off right away. They hung out at each other's houses, partner up for many things at school, and grew to love each other. Of course, the other one doesn't know that for either of them has yet to confess, since they are afraid of rejection, and they chicken out when it comes to this topic.

Adrien has grown to love Marinette quite dearly. He protects her when he needs to and is always there for her. Marinette loved Adrien more than ever.

This is all very frustrating for Alya and Nino. They both know about their friend's feelings, but can't really do anything about it. Adrien and Marinette always friend zone each other because they think that the other would feel uncomfortable if they show any affection. What they both don't know is how hard that is because of their love for each other.

Chloe continued to pick on Marinette, but it never got to her.

Tikki and Plagg stayed with Marinette and Adrien, considering Marinette and Adrien haven't found the solution yet. Tikki and Plagg do get frustrated sometimes because of the denseness of our Duo. Nevertheless, they still supported them in every way possible, with the fact that their limit to do things is very small. The Mind Keepers mentioned nothing about the solution, but they felt that Marinette and Adrien were getting closer to finding it out, but they just needed a push in the right direction.

Little did anyone know, that would be sooner than they all thought. . .

**(A/N I would end the chapter here, because of the cliffhanger, but that would be a tiny ass chapter.)**

Marinette walks into the classroom, early for once. Tikki had tricked Marinette into waking up and going to school early. Tikki woke Mari up very early, telling her that she was gonna be late, so Mari made it to school having no clue that she was going to be early.

She notices that she was one of the first students in the classroom.

 _'Your welcome!'_ She hears Tikki's voice ringing in her ears.

_Tikki!_

_'I got you to class early, I deserve a thank you at least.'_

She sighs. _Thank you, Tikki._

Tikki giggles. Marinette smiles to herself, happy knowing that Tikki didn't feel like she was imprisoned in her head.

Marinette sits down and waits for the rest of the students to arrive. Chloe is the next one to arrive.

"Well, if it isn't Maritrash!" She remarks.

Marinette ignores her and walks to her seat.

**Marinette's 1st person POV**

"Bye Chloe" I say, rolling my eyes. I'm not gonna put up with this again. Chloe walks over to my seat. She slams her hand on my desk. I continue ignoring her.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You do NOT ignore me like that!"

"What do you want Chloe?" I don't look at her.

"I just wanted to let you know that you're absolutely worthless! No one would want to be with you! Especially Adrien!"

My ears perk up at the sound of Adrien's name. I stand up.

"Well then, I'll ask again. Why did Adrien give me his phone number?" I sassily ask, smirking, my arms crossed.

"Because he feels bad for you, of course."

My anger boils, "What's there to feel bad about?" I slam my hand on my desk.

"Oh, you don't know? You and your family run a bakery, and not even earn that much. Your clothes are ugly, you don't have any fashion sense, much less be a fashion designer. You also have no friends, and no one likes you."

"What makes you say all of that?" I ask slowly.

"Adrien also thinks all of this. He just acts like he's your friend and acts to like you because he feels bad for you of course."

"How would you know what Adrien thinks?" I ask.

Chloe smirks, "Simple. He told me himself. He told me this morning that he's never liked you and that he never will. He said that you're very annoying and that he can't stand you. He just pitties you. In fact, he hates you. He doesn't want anything to do with you anymore, nor do any of your other friends!"

At this point, my face is red and tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I do the first thing I can think of: Run out of the room. I hear Chloe laugh. It makes me sick. Her insults really hit me this time.

I pass Adrien on my way out the door, not even noticing that he was there. My only objective is to just get away from all of this. I keep running and running until I'm at the school entrance. It's raining hard, but that's the least of my worries. I sit on the top step, not knowing if the water going down my face are tears or the rain. I rest my arms on my legs and put my head into my arms. I choke out a sob and then let out the rest.

_What if Chloe's right? What if Adrien just feels bad for me? What if he's never liked me in the first place? What if he hates me? What if-_

_'Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You need to calm down. Nothing Chloe said is true. It's all quite the opposite actually. You have a very amazing fashion sense. You were born to be a fashion designer! And your friends care about you very much! They're always there for you. And Adrien does care about you. He has nothing against you. I can see it in his eyes.'_ Tikki's voice is heard in my head.

His eyes. . .The ones that I get lost in, that I can't look away from. His gorgeous green eyes. This makes me cry even harder.

_"Marinette...listen, Chloe is just jealous of you. That's why she's saying all of this. That's the only reason. You've got some things that she doesn't have. Love and friends. Kindness, compassion, generosity, care for others, and much more. Chloe doesn't have any of those things. You are NOT worthless, poor, ugly, or any of those things. You're worth being around, you've got a rich heart, something that Chloe doesn't have, you're very beautiful on the inside and outside, and you're very caring. You mustn't let Chloe's words get to you!'_

**_(A/N Tikki has finished her TED talk. You may applaud now.)_ **

_Thank you, Tikki. Your words are very kind, but Chloe might not be wrong about Adrien. He might not care for me at all._

_'I'm sure he does, Marinette'_

_But how can you be so sure?_ Tikki doesn't respond. I sob even harder.

"Why am I not good enough?" I yell, not caring about the rain pattering around me.

"You're good enough for _me._ "

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Adrien's POV**

I walk up the school's stairs and I'm about to walk inside when I hear Chloe yelling. I decide to stand outside the classroom and just listen because if I go in, Chloe will just shut up and pretend to be innocent like nothing happened.

"-Oh, you don't know? You and your family run a bakery, and not even earn that much. Your clothes are ugly, you don't have any fashion sense, much less be a fashion designer. You also have no friends, and no one likes you."

"What makes you say all of that?" I hear Marinette.

"Adrien also thinks all of this. He just acts like he's your friend and acts to like you because he feels bad for you of course." _That is NOT true. I love Marinette and would never do that to her._

"How would you know what Adrien thinks?" Marinette asks.

Chloe continues, "Simple. He told me himself. He told me this morning that he's never liked you and that he never will. He said that you're very annoying and that he can't stand you. He just pitties you. In fact, he hates you. He doesn't want anything to do with you anymore, nor do any of your other friends!"

My insides boil. I never said such things and never will. She is not annoying and I absolutely don't hate her. I want everything to do with her, and I'm sure it's the same for her other friends.

And I've seen Marinette's designs. Her dream to be a fashion designer is very likely. I was even considering showing my dad her designs, so maybe if she wanted to in the future, she could work for, or even with him.

I've just about had enough and is about to go barging into the room to have a _talk_ with Chloe when Marinette comes running out of the room and runs down the stairs, crying. I reach out to stop her, but she's too quick and just runs right past me. I watch helplessly as she runs out of the school.

I'm so fed up with Chloe at this point. She's always on top of Marinette when Mari hasn't even done anything to Chloe. I don't get that. Why? I storm into the classroom, glaring at Chloe like a hawk **(Hehe Hawk)** ready to devour their prey.

Chloe is standing in front of the teacher's desk, a smirk plastered on her face that shows how confident and triumphant she feels about what she said to Marinette. Her arms are crossed in front of her chest in a way that makes me wanna slap that smirk off her face.

I barge into the classroom, anger written on my face.

"ADRIKINS!" Chloe screeche- I mean, called out. "Marinette made fun of me! She said that no one likes me and that I have no friends!", the lies roll right off her tongue, "She says I'll never have a good future and that I'm just using people! She has no right to say that! I'm telling daddy! Maribrat also said that I'll never have any chances with you or anyone else! Tell her that she's wrong and that she can't speak to me like that!"

"Well, for starters Chloe, Marinette is partly right. You don't really have any friends- and no, Sabrina doesn't count. Many people dislike you because of your attitude. You do use people, especially Sabrina. And you will never have any chances with me because I don't see you as anything more than a friend. Scratch that, I think it would be better for us not to be friends anymore because of the way you're treating Marinette," I snapped, shock and disbelief painted on Chloe's face.

"But Adrikins-" She started.

"No, there will be no more Adrikins. I can't put up with this anymore. Don't think I haven't noticed that you're bullying Mari. And she never even said those things to you. Quite frankly, I think I overheard you saying unacceptable things to Marinette." My voice starts to raise.

"I didn't-" She is interrupted once again, tears threatening to spill from her sapphire eyes.

"I was right outside of the classroom when this happened. I heard every single thing that you said. So don't even try to deny it," at this point I'm yelling, getting stares from the people in the room.

I storm out of the room, anger sprawled all over my face. I walk down the stone stairs of the school.

Rain trickles through the hole in the ceiling. _Great, it's raining. Now where in Paris is Marinette?_

Then I remember seeing her leave the building. Luckily I have an umbrella with me in my locker. I quickly hurtle back to my locker to get my black umbrella, and walk out of the school and start the hunt for Marinette.

It doesn't seem like I have to go too far though, because I spot Marinette sitting right outside the school on the stairs. I can hear her sobbing, even through the rain.

"Why am I not good enough?" She suddenly yells.

I'm shocked, she actually believed Chloe. And what she said.

Then I find myself saying, "You're good enough for _me._ " 


	9. ~Chapter 8~

**Marinette's POV**

I gasp.

_Adrien?_

I quickly stand up and whip around to find Adrien holding out a black umbrella, looking at me.

"Adrien?"

He smiles at me. His smile warms my heart and I almost forget why I'm out here.

My cheeks are stained with tears and water. My clothes are soaked, and my hair is so wet that I can probably fill a gallon-sized cup if I squeeze the water out. My face heats up in embarrassment.

Adrien's face turns into a frown with a stern expression.

"Do you actually believe what Chloe said?"

I stay silent. _Yes._

I let out a whimper. Adrien frowns. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, nothing Chloe said is true. I heard everything. You are not worthless at all, and your friends care about you very much. I know that someday, you will become a fashion designer better than my dad."

I let out a choked sob. "But-"

"No buts Marinette. Chloe is wrong. And about what she said about me, that's not true. I never said such things. I care about you very much, you're my best friend. And I can't imagine a life without you, I can't live without you. And you know why that is?" His face softens.

"No, why?" I whisper, barely audible in the rain. My heart beats rapidly, a familiar feeling overcoming me.

Adrien holds out the umbrella, covering me. His other hand travels up to my cheek, cupping it softly.

_"Because I love you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENCE THE FANGIRLING! Ok, I know this is a very short chapter, probably my shortest, but I can't help it. I gotta leave you on that, being the evil Author-Chan I am.
> 
> I know I suck at writing these things, you know, like the love scenes. I'm not very good at sappy stuff, and that's what I was aiming for, but screw that. GuYs I tRieD, pLeAsE DoN'T cOmE At mE.


	10. ~Chapter 9~

**3rd person's POV**

Marinette's heart stops. "You what?"

Adrien smirks, his hand still on Marinette's face, "I said, I love you."

Marinette is rendered speechless. Her dreams had finally come true! Adrien loves her! It's all she's been wanting. She remembers the day they met as clear as day, and the moment she fell in love with Adrien was the best feeling ever. She's been obsessed with him ever since. Wanting for him to love her, Marinette has always tried to make Adrien like her. She always thought Adrien considered her as only a friend, considering she's heard him say that to others many times before. She's always been in the friend zone, but now, she doesn't really know where they are.

Since when did Adrien love her? She was ecstatic, but she didn't even know why he was interested in her. Marinette and Adrien had been friends for a while now and even reached the 'best friend' stage. She always knew she would be getting closer to her goal, but Marinette didn't know it would happen so soon.

"But. . .why?"

"Because, Marinette, you are the most amazing human being on earth. You have a heart of gold and won't stop at anything to help someone who needs it. You make me feel wanted, like someone in the world actually cares about me. I can't describe how important you are to me. You're so beautiful. You make my heart flutter whenever I see you. You have this effect on me that makes me stop whatever I'm doing and just stare at you, daydreaming about our future. I get so lovesick sometimes and even Nino gets annoyed-" he chuckles, his gaze moving to the floor. "-I hate it when I'm not around you, I just feel so empty. Your personality is something else, and it would take me over an hour to just talk about your personality and how amazing it is. What I'm trying to say, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is that I love you, and would love to spend all the time of my life with you." 

_Wow._

"I-I don't know what to say, Adrien. Ever since the day we met, when I thought you put the gum on my chair but were only trying to take it off, when I thought you were working with Chloe to make my life miserable, when it was raining after school and you were willing to give up your umbrella to make sure I don't get wet, that was the day I fell in love with you. Ever since that day, I've been head over heals for you. I couldn't get you out of my head. I was so in love with you that I lost track of some other things. Whenever you talked to me, it felt to me like an angel was talking to me, instead of a human. Are you sure you meant all those things you said to me?"

Adrien smiled and grabbed both of Marinette's hands. "Of course I meant all those things, why would I ever lie to you?"

He puts his hands on her cheek and leans in closer. She nests her hands on his chest.

"Adrien, I-I..." Their eyes flutter as they start to close and lean in closer.

"I love you"

"I love you"

With no hesitation, the gap closes between them. His hands lay on Marinette's waist and hers on his chest. Butterflies flutter in Mari's stomach. The innocent and soft. _I can't believe this is happening._

They pull away after about a minute, panting.

Marinette looks into his beautiful emerald eyes. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow." Adrien flashes his legendary smile.

_I have a good feeling about this year._   
  
  



	11. ~Chapter 10~

**Marinette's POV**

I walk home in the rain, holding on to Adrien's umbrella. I can't believe what just happened! I could just faint-

_'Marinette! You kissed Adrien! Can you believe it?'_

I sigh happily, _barely_.

Tikki giggles, ' _Well, I've got a surprise for you! Let's go back home so I can show you.'_  
 _Tikki, you can't do anything from inside my head. How are you gonna surprise me with anything?_

 _'You'll see!'_ I could just feel Tikki's smirk while saying that.

Considering the bakery is right across the school, I make it there within a minute.   
I greet my parents with a kiss on the cheek and then run upstairs to my room. I sit on my chaise, ready to see what Tikki has in store for me.

**Tikki's POV (Bet you didn't expect that lol)**

As Marinette goes up to her room, a bright light blinds me for a moment, making me close my eyes. A few seconds later, after my eyes adjust to the new light, I opened my eyes.

What I see is something that I've seen before, so I'm used to it. Right in front of me, is a red ovular portal, sparkling red. In the middle of the portal, I co1uld see what Marinette is seeing. I see her desk to the in front of her and her vanity to the side of her. By where she is, I'm guessing she's sitting on her chaise. I smile softly, knowing what is to come, and then I step through the portal...

Back to Marinette's POV

_Tikki?_

I don't hear a reply and get scared. Is Tikki okay? She was going to show me something. Is this some sort of prank?

Then, all of a sudden, pain sears through my head. I let out a yell. What is going on? I fall off the chaise, landing on my knees, and holding onto my head because of the pain. My sight turns black, and then I fall unconscious.

**~A few minutes later~**

My eyes slowly flutter open, and I find myself on the floor. Huh? I sit up, trying to remember the last thing that happened.

_Tikki?!_

I find a box sitting in front of me. It's a brown hexagon with red patterns on the top. I get very curious and open the lid. I spot (SPOT HA @buggylittlemiss I'm gonna torture you) red and black spotted earrings inside the box. I raise my eyebrow in confusion. Not a second later, a bright red sphere grows from the earrings.

I gasp and drop the box in shock. The light is so bright, so I am forced to shield my face from whatever is going to happen next. What in the world?

The glowing ball stays there and eventually shrinks to take shape of a creature.

_What?_

I look up to see a blob of red. And it takes some time for my eyes to readjust, but when they do, I see a creature. A red creature, floating in front of me. It has black spots on it, resembling a ladybug, one big spot above its eyes, and a pair of antenna sprouting on its head.

I gasp.

"Aaah! Help! It's- a giant bug! A mouse! A-a bug mouse!" I exclaim, throwing things at the creature.

"I believe you're looking or me?" A squeaky voice said.

"Aah! Bug mouse talks!" I continue to throw things at it.

Realization hits me. That voice. . ."TIKKI!?"

The creature nods.

"But-how?" I pant, still in shock.

"Well, it seems like you found the solution to how to let me out! This is the fastest time any of my holders have actually found the cure."

"Wow. What about the other holder? Has he gotten his kwami out yet?"

Tikki shrugged, "I don't know, we'll have to just wait and see."

I sigh. Now what? I'm gonna be a superhero flying around Paris saving people from who knows what? It sounds pretty unbelievable. And I also have to hide my identity. It might be a bit tricky considering I tell Alya and, my parents, everything. I don't keep secrets since I don't really have any. Except for my SMALL crush on Adrien. But we won't go into that.

There are red jewels in Tikki's hands (nubs, paws?). She hands them to me. Earrings?

"These are the jewels you must wear in order to be able to transform. You have to always keep them on in case of an emergency."

"So, how do I transform?"

"You say, Tikki, Spots On!" She squeaks. I nod.

"And to detransform, you have to say, Tikki, Spots Off! Also, let me go over the basics. You have a power that you can use, but once you use it, you cannot use it again, and you will have a five-minute timer until you detransform back. The power is called "Lucky Charm."

The weapon that you have is a yoyo. It's not a regular yoyo. When transformed, a Miraculous can give you enhances powers. You could run faster, jump higher, have increased strength, and more. This can really help you with fighting and patrolling." 

I nod my head in understanding. "Ready to transform, Tikki?"

She smiles in agreement.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

**Adrien's POV**

I stare out the window as we're driving home. I sigh dreamily. _She's amazing._

_'What did I say? Love birds!'_

_It's not like that! She's just a friend!_

_'Just a friend my butt...'_

I sigh again.

_Plagg?_

No answer.

...

_Plagg?_

Suddenly, searing pain shoots through my head. I grab my head in pain, "Arg!" I try to sit up, but with no avail, as my energy seems to have drained somehow.

Black spots take over my sight, and I fall limp and unconscious.

_~Minutes later~_

I groan as I get up. What happened? Why does my head hurt so much? The black spots disappear from my vision. It takes a couple of seconds for my sight to come back and recover from the blurriness. When I'm able to see perfectly again, there is a creature- a black floating creature in front of me. It had ears and a tail resembling a cat, thick, long whiskers, and an antennae on its head.   
  
I am bewildered by the sight in front of me. "Wow, awesome, like the genie of the lamp!"

The creature yawns, "Oh yeah, I met him. So he grants wishes, big deal, I'm way more personable! Plagg, nice to meet you." Plagg zooms off.

"Wait. . .PLAGG!?" I'm shocked. How did he get out of my head?

"Yes?" He answers, floating back to me. "Oh, and before you ask, yes I'm the same Plagg that was in your head, you found the solution to me leaving that head of yours. Now, do you have any food? I'm hungry."

I sigh. "Didn't you say something about becoming a superhero once you're in your kwami form?" 

Plagg's eyes widen. "Oh, yes! Here you go," he miraculously pulls out a ring from behind him, "Wear this at all times. I'm hungry so I don't feel like explaining, but here are the basics.   
There's a supervillain named Hawkmoth, he unleashed these evil butterflies called Akumas when someone has negative emotions. Here's where you and the other holder come in. You have a stick for a weapon and your power, 'Cataclysm', can only be used once per transformation and once you use it, you have five minutes left before you detransform. Once you summon your power, you can destroy anything you touch. Any questions?"

I try and absorb all that Plagg just said. "How do I transform?"

"You say 'Claws Out'"

I smirk, "Claws Out!"


	12. ~Chapter 11~

**3rd person POV**

As Marinette shouts out the transformation words, she gets engulfed in a red light, and a red spandex spotted suit spreads over her body, replacing her clothes. Marinette was scared at first, as the transformation was a shock. A yoyo appears on her waist attached with a string. Red ribbon flies out to replace her original hair tie. A spotted red and black mask appears, partially covering her face. Once the transformation is complete, Marinette looks at a mirror and looks at herself. _Wow. I look awesome._

Marinette climbs up to her balcony and inhales the fresh air. She pulls out her yoyo and inspects it. She throws the yoyo and it twists around the ears of a stone gargoyle. She pulls the yoyo, and all of a sudden, she gets harshly pulled forward by it.

**~With Adrien~**

Adrien walks on his baton, which is extended from one building to another. "I'm starting to get the hang of this." He looks up at the sound of a yell, "Huh?"

A spotted girl flies onto him, which causes them both to fall. Luckily, the spotted heroine's yoyo wraps around the baton in time to stop the fall. The other end of the yoyo wraps around both superheroes. They both end up dangling from the yoyo, upside down.

"Well, hey there! Nice of you to drop in!" Adrien smirks.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose!" The strange girl says.

Eventually, they free themselves from the yoyo. Adrien lands on the ground.

"I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm. . .hmm. . .Chat Noir. Yeah! Chat Noir! And you?"

The spotted girl pulls her yoyo with difficulty. As it finally lets go of the baton, it lands on Chat Noir's head quite painfully.

"I'm, uh, madly clumsy. I'm so clumsy." She says with a frown.

"No sweat, clumsy girl, I'm learning the rubs too." Chat replies.

Anyways, I should get going now, I just came to try out my new powers." The spotted hero said. Chat Noir nodded and they both went their separate ways.

**~Time Skip~**

Months have passed, and the famous Ladybug and Chat Noir have been battling Akumas almost every day.

Marinette and Adrien, surprisingly, aren't dating yet, for they want to 'stay friends and nothing more because anything that goes wrong could ruin their FRIENDSHIP'. This frustrates Alya and Nino, who are now in a relationship.

Ladybug and Chat Noir and very close, but only best friends. Adrien is still in love with Marinette but has feelings for Ladybug. Same with Marinette. She still adores and loves Adrien, but is growing feeling towards Chat Noir ( **Like, who wouldn't?)**.

Paris continues to praise our heroes and gives them lots of attention. Alya even started a blog called "The Ladyblog", which is a blog dedicated to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Chloe is still a bitch and clings on to Adrien whenever there is an opportunity. She also continues to bully Marinette, but Mari doesn't let it get to her anymore.

The heroes also got a lot closer to their kwamis and developed an inseparable relationship.

Almost everyone is happy and joyful. Almost.

**Marinette's POV**

I'm so lost, I don't know what to do. I love Adrien, but I've been catching feeling for that cat. I need some advice. I can't really talk to Alya because then she'll start to interrogate me. Tikki wouldn't understand, and Adrien already knows that I love him, so it might come off as strong if I tell him I also love someone else...

"Hey, M'lady! Done patrolling already?" Chat Noir calls from behind me. Tonight is a patrol night. We have them every other night.

"Yeah," I chuckled. An idea pops into my head. "Chat?"

Chat Noir plops down beside me on the edge of the Eiffel Tower. "Hm?" He stares off into the starry sky, but I know he's listening.

**(Get ready for the feels :D)**

"Have you ever been in love with two people?"

Chat turns his attention to me, "Yes actually. I'm in love with two people right now. I don't know how to feel about that. It feels like I'm cheating on both of them even though I'm not with any of them. I love them both so much. They're both very similar in a way actually."

I smile because Chat Noir feels the same way as I do, "I feel the exact same way. I love both of them. They're so similar. I don't know who to focus my feelings on. It can be very distracting."

**(A/N: Let's just say that Chat does show his affection towards LB but she doesn't take him seriously and only thinks that he's joking around or something)**

_"I just wish they were the same person"_ Two voices echo.

My eyes widen and Chat and I look at each other.

"What do you-" I start but get cut off by Chat leaning over and gently planting his lips over mine **(GUYS I NEED AN AMBULANCE I'M FANGIRLING TOO MUCH AND I'M THE ONE WRITING!!!)**. I gasp in shock and my eyes widen, but nevertheless, I melt into the kiss. We close our eyes. Chat lays his hands on my waist, and I put a hand on his cheek. My heart beats rapidly. It feels as if this is all I ever wanted. Maybe Chat feels the same way towards me. This makes me smile through the kiss. This kiss was passionate, full of trust and love.

Seconds later, we break the kiss, slightly panting.

"Chat, I-"

"Ladybug, I-"

_"I love you"_


	13. ~Chapter 12~

**3rd person POV**

Suddenly, a blinding light appears around both superheroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir close their eyes at the light.

A moment later, the light disappears. Ladybug's eyes flutter open. She finds Adrien sitting in Chat Noir's place. Her eyes widen.

"Adrien?!"

"Marinette?"

Ladybug was bewildered. What just happened? Where did Chat Noir go? Then she realized what Adrien/Chat Noir said. He called her Marinette. She looks down to see that she's back in her civilian form. Then it clicked.

"You're Chat Noir!?"

He nodded and smiled, "And you're my lady?"

I nod.

It all makes sense now. Same hair, eyes, and voice. But they don't have the same personality. "B-but, how? You act so differently as Chat Noir!"

"I know. As Adrien, I'm weighted with so many responsibilities and so much is expected of me. I have to be the perfect son. I have to be a role model to so many people. Ironically, Adrien is a mask, Chat is when I get to take it off. Your personality changes too though." He notices. I guess that makes sense. Being Chat Noir can make him free.

Adrien does have a point, my personality also changes when I am Ladybug. I take a second to think about that.

"As Marinette, I'm insecure and clumsy. I'm also a bit shy and get easily flustered. As Ladybug, I'm brave. I'm not clumsy at all. I get more confidence because more people like me and there's nothing to worry about. There is only one weak spot the Ladybug has, and that is her identity. When people ask me about my identity, I shy away from the subject and try and change it. I'm always afraid that I'm not the person that people are expecting me to be. I'm not the amazing Ladybug that everyone loves. But yes, I do have personality changes too. I do have many responsibilities as Ladybug, and that stresses me out because it adds on to the many things I have to do as Marinette. It's not easy managing all of that, and stress certainly doesn't make it better." I ramble.

Adrien lays a hand on the side of my face. "Marinette, you're the same with or without the mask. It doesn't matter whether you're Ladybug or Marinette. I fell for you twice. You're different as Ladybug because you don't have the limits you do as Marinette. You can change that. You're amazing, and nothing can change how I feel about you. You've changed me so much, and I won't have it any other way. Don't let your insecurities get in the way, because you know I'll love you no matter what."

I smile. I'm calm on the outside, but on the inside, I'm screeching. **(honestly same tho)**

"I feel the same way towards you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'd never change that for the world." II blush, looking down. "We better get off the Eiffel Tower now. We don't wanna get caught with our civilian forms sitting on the edge of the Eiffel Tower."

Adrien nodded.

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

We run and land on my balcony. I detransform and stand on my balcony. Adrien stays transformed and sits on the railing. "Today was one of the best days of my life." He says.

I blush at the comment, "Same here."

"I can't wait for school tomorrow." Chat smirks.

I raise my eyebrows, "Why?"

Chat leans down and pecks my lips. "So I can tell everyone that you're finally mine"

I giggle at his cockiness. "Go home, you sly cat."

He jumps down from the railing and envelopes me in a hug. My face heats up as I hug him back. I take a while to cherish this feeling, "Mm, you're so warm."

"I love you," Chat whispers just loud enough for me to hear.

"I love you too," I reply.

We break the hug. "Good night, my lady," Chat salutes to me right before jumping off into the night.

My heart thumps as I remember what has happened to us in the past year.  
  
  



	14. ~Epilogue!~

**3rd person POV**

I miraculously woke up early this morning. Tikki woke me up early. I'm currently walking to school, taking my time because I'm not in any rush. After walking for a bit, I make it to the school.

Walking into my classroom, I spot (hehe) Adrien already in his seat. I'm early enough so that only a few people were in the class so far. Alya and Nino aren't there yet, and thankfully, neither is Chloe. I walk up to Adrien's desk.

"Hey, Kitty," I wave.

Adrien rises from the desk and walks around it over to me. "Hello, M'lady, you're early this morning," He leans and kisses my cheek. I giggle at his greeting.

Suddenly, a glass-shattering shriek fills the air.

"MARITRASH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ADRIKINS?"

I roll my eyes.

She sashays over to Adrien. "What has that peasant done to you, Adrikins?"

Adrien clears his throat. Oh boy, I know what's coming.

"Ahem, Chloe, Marinette is far from a peasant. She is my princess. She hasn't done anything to me. If anything, she's made me better. I would appreciate it very much if you would not call Marinette a peasant, or bully her any longer. It's better if you stay away from both of us. If you'll excuse us, my girlfriend and I would like to have some peace and quiet around us without any interruptions."

I smile at his speech. HE CALLED ME HIS PRINCESS! I internally squeal.

I look over to Chloe who had her mouth wide open with inhuman sounds coming out of it.

"B-b-u-t - how?"

Adrien smirks. "You ask me. Mari and I have been best friends for so long, and have had feelings for each other. We only just realized that, and have recently gotten together. Is there a problem?"

Chloe's eyes tear up. Serves her right. "N-no, not-t a-at a-all," She runs over to her seat with head down and starts sobbing.

"Nice job, kitty," I whisper in Adrien's ear and peck his cheek.

Squealing is heard from the door of the room. I turn to see Alya jumping up and down with inhuman sounds coming out of her mouth.

"AHHFDFKDJLDJS THAT WAS SO CUTE! COUPLE GOALSSSSSSSS!" I giggle.

"Alya, calm down," Nino walks into the room trying to calm Alya down.

"NEVER! IT'S MY SHIP, NINO! CAN'T YOU SEE?" The smile on Alya's face doesn't look like it's going to wipe off anytime soon. She points to Adrien and then me. "You two, how?"

I sigh. There's no getting her off our tail now.

"We finally confessed our feeling to each other and here we are."

Alya hyperventilates. Talk about dramatic. "Alya, don't be such a drama queen. It's not really that big of a deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAL!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Alya takes a deep breath and lets it out. "YOU HAVE BEEN FAWNING OVER ADRIEN FOR ABOUT OVER A YEAR! YOU FINALLY HAVE HIM NOW, AND YOU SAY IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL?"

I laugh, "What matters now is that Adrien and I have each other, right?"

"You're right I guess," A smirk plasters on her face, "Marinette, are you gonna tell Adrien about all the pictures and magazine clippings of him you have in your room? Oh, and don't forget the screensaver with hearts all over his faces."

My eye twitches. I cannot believe she just said that! I'm gonna kill that girl-

"Marinette, is there something you aren't telling me?" Adrien smirks.

Adrien holds me back before I can end Alya's life. I take a deep breath and walk over to my seat as the teacher walks in, the bell ringing at her arrival.

Adrien gives me a peck on the lips before returning back to his seat.

I'm just glad the voices in my head were guiding me through the beginning of the year, leading to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cringy ending, but this is finally the end of this story! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this!


End file.
